Undying Love
by Spawnzilla014
Summary: A dramatic oneshot! Samus Aran has been murdered ruthlessly by an evil villain, and Solid Snake vows to avenge his fallen lover. But even if he kills the murderer of his lover, can Snake be willing to move on with his life? Rated M for gruesome violence, harsh language, and some squeamish death scenes; not for the easily offended or younger audiences! Contains a couple of OCs!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello friends...and acquaintances. Today; I will be giving you a very grim and serious story that I've had on my mind for a while. If you don't want to be brought to the point of tears or have your heartstrings tugged, then leave now. In this sad and tragic tale, Skulker finally manages to kill Samus Aran and crush all of Solid Snake's happiness into tiny bite-sized pieces. Enraged; he fights and eventually kills Skulker...but at a cost: Never again to be happy and reunited with his lover ever again. Yeah, I'm sorry. There will be no happy endings this time; no magical resurrections or miracles. This story is an angst story at it's best. (Or hopefully, anyway!) Anyways; I hope you all enjoy this. If not, then please leave your nasty comments inside of your head. Or if you're going to be offended, then don't read this at all. Sorry; anyway, on with the show!***

Samus woke up feeling her entire body numbed down with excruciating pain. She looked around, but could barely see a thing because it was so dark. Samus began to panic as she tried to stand up, but to her horror she was tied by the wrists and ankles on the floor. She tried to scream and cry out for help, but her mouth was gagged tightly with an itchy and uncomfortable scarf. It was no use; she was trapped like a rat in a cage. She began to cry and pray, hoping there would be a miracle. She hoped that Snake would come in and find her, rescuing her as always. But suddenly, when the lights suddenly flashed on and blinded Samus, a cruel and evil voice showed her otherwise. "Well, well, well! Look at what we got here...I never thought I'd live to see the day that the great Samus Aran; the most powerful intergalactic bounty hunter...like this!" a deep and evil voice sneered before something kicked her in the stomach. Samus cried out and moaned in pain, and then she looked up with cloudy vision to see her worst nightmare had come to life. This man, if that's what you could even call him, was wearing black leather clothing and was armored in skulls. His head was a skull built helmet with blood red eyes; he was none other than the foul mouthed and evil bounty hunter, Skulker! "Hello...space princess! Did you have a nice nap?" Skulker sneered as he got in her face. Samus growled angrily in response, and Skulker laughed at her. "I'll take that as a no. But speaking of sleep...let me tell you a little dream that I've been waiting to come true. Once upon a time in a galaxy far, far away...there was a little bitch named Samus Aran. She was a spoiled rotten little cunt whose parents had spoiled her rotten on a little shitty mining planet. One day; the Space Pirates came down to have a little party. But when a big, scrawny space monster named Ridley decided to leave a mess behind that couldn't be cleaned up, poor little Samus was left all alone and helpless." Skulker began as he paced around her like a vulture.

Samus started to cry as she remembered those horrible memories, and Skulker sneered and snarled at her. "Aww, I'm sorry...is this story too much? Tsk, tsk! It gets better...so pay the fuck attention when I'm talking to you!" Skulker snarled as savagely kicked Samus in the groin. Samus cried out in pain as she was kicked, and Skulker resumed his little story. "Anyway, these aliens called Chozo found Samus and took her in; raising her as their own. As she grew up, she long desired to get revenge on those who killed her family and home. So after a long series of tireless adventures, Samus finally found Ridley and his Space Pirates and killed them. She was hailed a hero throughout the entire galaxies, and back on the home planet of Earth, she found love. She married an ugly asshole named Solid Snake, and they married and had a wonderful life." Skulker continued as he kept circling around Samus. "It's a beautiful little story, really...but it was just a story. And then, I woke up to find out it was true. How marvelous!" Skulker said with an evil laugh. Samus looked up at him feeling both rage and fear; what the hell did this foul mouth douchebag want to do to her this time? "Oh, I get it. You're a little confused. Well, you should be! I suppose you're wondering where it is you are and how you got here, eh? Well I'll tell you a little secret." Skulker said as he bent down to her level. He moved closer to her ear and whispered. "You're on Shadow Moses Island in an empty room, where nobody but me knows where you are." Skulker whispered. Samus got wide eyed as he said that, and Skulker stood back up towering over her. "I'm gonna have a hell of a time beating the jolly shit out of you before I finally kill you once and for all! Now I'm pretty sure you're asking yourself, why me? Why kill me? What have I ever done to you to deserve such a terrible fate?" Skulker mocked. "Well, I'll tell you another little secret. Come here, come here!" Skulker whispered as he bent down to her level.

Suddenly to Samus's horror, Skulker grabbed her neck and violently threw her against the wall. Samus grunted as she fell on the floor and cried out as Skulker started to kick her. "I ROTTED MY ASS OFF IN THE MAXIMUM SECURITY PRISONS OF THE INTERGALACTIC SPACE NATIONS FOR 20 YEARS BECAUSE OF YOU!" Skulker roared as he began to savagely beat and kick Samus. Samus cried out and grunted as she was beaten ruthlessly by Skulker, and then the evil skull clad bounty hunter grabbed her and threw her across the room. Samus grunted as she was slammed against the wall and fell on her face; she began weeping as she felt blood ooze all around her in a puddle. "Yeah, that's right! Fucking bleed, you little whore! FUCKING BLEED!" Skulker snarled as he stomped on Samus repeatedly. Samus squealed in pain as she was savagely attacked. "I WAS MERELY DOING MY OWN JOB OF BEING A MERCENARY, BUT YOU JUST HAD TO FUCK IT UP FOR ME DIDN'T YOU?" Skulker shouted as he kept stomping Samus like a bug. Samus could not fight back; not this time. She was too weak and vulnerable to fight back, and vainly laid there as she was beaten by Skulker's fury. He repeatedly punched and kicked her, intensifying each blow. There was so much blood that was splattered everywhere from Skulker's brutality, it was unbelievable. Finally; Skulker grabbed a large cabinet and smashed it on top of Samus, crushing her. Samus let loose a muffled scream of total pain and agony as she felt every single bone in her body break; Skulker had finally broken her. He towered over poor Samus panting furiously. "I've waited too long to this to you, you fucking bitch! Too long have I desired to punish you and take your life as repayment for ruining my only chance of gaining ultimate power. I was so close to getting those computer codes from that mother brain; so close to gaining world power! I could've let you slipped past me and I would've let you and your husband live...but no! You just had to be the hero, didn't you? Well guess what? Heroes may always win for the first few years of their fame...but eventually, someone more powerful will replace you. That's right, honey! I'm gonna be the big man, now! So why don't you just lay there like the ugly, wretched, miserable, fucking little whore you are...and bleed!" Skulker growled before he began to walk away.

Samus began sobbing her eyes out as Skulker walked away. "Oh, by the way...I set a bomb in here to blow this place up along with you. I hope you have fun fucking all your other little friends in Hell, Samus. Make sure to write...if you can!" Skulker laughed evilly before he slammed the door shut and switched off the lights. Samus sobbed uncontrollably as she laid there broken and bloody; there was no way she could be saved now. Meanwhile; Solid Snake and every other Smasher that he was friends with was frantically searching for her. Samus had gone missing around the same time Skulker had escaped from prison, and obviously Snake assumed that Skulker was responsible. He rounded up his dearest friends to go looking for her; he kept hoping and praying that he would find her again. "She's not in the Mushroom Kingdom, Snake!" Mario reported as he appeared with Peach and Luigi. "There's no sign of her anywhere, Snake! I've looked all around the Green Hill Zone!" Sonic reported as he appeared with Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy. "No sign of her anywhere in Hyrule!" Link said as he came back with Zelda and Pit. "I've looked everywhere in Corneria and the F-Zero Race Track, Snake. Still no signs of her!" Fox reported with Captain Falcon. "She's not in the Pokemon Arena!" Pokemon Trainer announced with Mewtwo. "Oh, God! Where else could she be?" Snake whispered with bitter tears. Suddenly a huge mushroom cloud was seen from the distance and the deafening explosion of the bomb was heard. Everyone gasped in horror as they saw where it came from; it was from Shadow Moses Island. Snake looked pale as a ghost as he suddenly came to realize that this must've been the only place left where Samus would be...and he came to a horrifying realization that she must've been either in or near the explosion. "No!" he whispered as he took off running. Everyone else followed him close behind, fearing the worst.

By the time they got there, the whole entire place was in ash and ruin. There was nothing left but a smoldering crater in the ground. "Oh, God! No...no...no!" Snake said in disbelief. "Maybe she escaped before the explosion!" Mario suggested. "No!" Snake muttered. "Maybe she found a place to hide?" Peach hoped. "No...I can't believe this. She's dead!" Snake whispered as he fell to his knees in despair. "No, you can't assume the worst just yet." Zelda said calmly. "NO! She's dead! She's fucking dead, you hear me? There is no way in Hell she could've survived this explosion!" Snake shouted. "No, you're wrong! I see her; she's over there! This way!" Tails cried as he caught sight of something as he was hovering in the air. Everyone rushed over to the spot where Tails landed and gasped in absolute horror at what they saw; poor Samus was hardly human anymore. Half of her body was gone and her face was barely recognizable from such a brutal beating from Skulker and the flames of the explosion. "SAMUS!" Snake shouted. "Step back...I gotta see if she's still alive!" Mewtwo announced. "What? How the hell could she have survived that?" Captain Falcon blurted. Fox punched him in the shoulder to shut him up. Mewtwo leaned against Samus's heart, and gasped. Even without her legs or waist, she was somehow still alive...but she wouldn't be for long. "She's alive...but not for long." Mewtwo announced. Snake pushed himself past everyone and knelt by Samus, tightly holding her hand. "Samus, wake up! It's me; Snake! I'm right here for you, baby!" Snake said with tears flowing down his face. Everyone else started crying as they watched this; they knew Samus's time was short, but they wanted her to stay alive...at least a little bit longer. "Samus...please. Wake up! I'm right here for you; we're all here for you! I love you!" Snake cried. Samus finally woke up and began breathing slowly with difficulty as she looked up. Her vision was a little blurry at first, but it became clear as Snake was right in front of her. "Snake? Is that you?" Samus asked with a very hoarse and weak voice. Snake sighed and smiled as he shed tears. "Yes, Samus. It's me! I'm right here!" Snake whispered. Everyone else cried and smiled as they carefully circled around Snake and Samus. "Hey, Samus. We're all here for you!" Peach cooed. "Guys? You're all here too? Wow...I didn't know you'd be in Heaven with me this soon." Samus said happily and wearily. "Samus, you're coming with me. We've got to save you!" Snake said as he tried to help her up.

Samus stopped him from moving her and smiled warmly as she looked up at him. "No...leave me here. I'm done, Snake. God's finally called me home. I can't go on anymore." Samus whispered passionately. "NO! Samus, I won't leave you! I have to save you!" Snake cried as bitter tears poured from his eyes. "But you already have, Snake. The minute I first laid my eyes on you...I knew that I was saved. I'm so proud of you, Snake. You've come a long way...live happily for me, ok?" Samus said hoarsely. "Samus, no!" Snake wept. "Can you do one last thing for me, Snake?" Samus asked as she manage to use the last of her strenght to wrap her arms around him. "What? What do you want me to do, Samus?" Snake asked. Everyone else watched and listened closely to what Samus was going to say. "Tell my daughter...I love her! Tell her that mommy's sorry she won't be there for her, but that her daddy's gonna take good care of her. Can you do that for me? Can you take care of Stacy for me?" Samus whispered. Snake started sobbing uncontrollably, but Samus brought him down and kissed his lips passionately to calm him down. "Please, Snake. Do this for me! I want my daughter to live a happy life. Please? For me?" Samus whispered. Snake wiped his tears away and nodded his head. "Yes, Samus. I will; I promise!" Snake whispered. "I knew I could count on you, Snake. You're the best friend and husband a woman could ever have!" Samus said sweetly as she caressed his face. Everyone else couldn't stop crying as they watched this. "Samus...I'm so sorry! About everything; all the fights, the arguments, and the things I've said and done to you? I'm so sorry!" Snake sobbed. "None of that matters now, Snake. What matters is that I'm home...oh, look. Mama? Daddy? Is that you?" Samus whispered deleriously. "Samus, wait! Come back! Please!" Snake cried. "I love you, Snake. I always have...and always will. Goodbye!" Samus said before she died in Snake's arms. Everyone wept as they surrounded Snake, who was weeping uncontrollably as he held Samus in his arms. "Oh, Samus! I'm so sorry! NOOOOO!" Snake screamed. From the distance, an ever evil Skulker watched in the distance and laughed to himself. "One down...one to go!" Skulker snickered.

***Wow! That's pretty dramatic, don't you think? Stay tuned to see what happens next!***


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2 is up! In this dramatic and violent chapter; Snake searches for Skulker to avenge Samus's death. Will Snake be able to avenge his fallen lover? Afterwords; what will Snake do? Will he be able to move on with his life? Read on to find out! Warning: Contains some extremely brutal violence, language, and a squeamish death scene; viewer discretion is advised!***

**Note: This chapter includes Yoshi 2.1's OC, Stacy Aran. She's the daughter of Samus Aran. I don't own her and I give full credit to Yoshi 2.1!**

The funeral for Samus Aran was probably the saddest one for any of the Smashers to attend to. Poor Snake was so devestated, that he nearly fell apart when they lowered Samus into the ground in her casket. As Samus's grave was covered up, Peach and Zelda wept bitterly for the loss of their dear friend Samus. Link tried to comfort Snake along with Mario and Sonic, but he took off weeping bitterly. "Poor Snake! I've never seen him this upset before. He must've really loved Samus!" Sonic said rather upset. "No, you think?" Mario retorted. "Shut up! Both of you! Don't make this any worse than it already is!" Link hissed. Even some of the villains attended her funeral to pay her respects. "Gee...it's not gonna be the same without Samus!" Wario said as he laid a bunch of roses on Samus's grave. "Who's gonna be the one to help the heroes stop our evil plans now?" Ganondorf wondered out loud. As everyone said their goodbyes to Samus, Snake wandered off to be alone. As he sat on the bench, he remembered all the good times he had with Samus. Starting with the very first time Snake met Samus, he remembered how he went through a whole bunch of silly adventures just to get Samus to like him. Snake tried to laugh as he remembered how Samus would get mad at him everytime he flirted with her, but was close to just outright sobbing when he remembered when Samus finally returned love with love. The first kiss, the first sexual touch, and the first night where they made love; all these memories rewound in Snake's head and brought him to tears. Snake mourned deeply for Samus, but then soon grew fueled with rage and hatred towards Skulker. He knew that he was responsible for the death of Samus, and now he was going to make damn sure that he suffered twice as much for what he did to poor Samus. "I swear upon your grave, Samus. I will not rest until Skulker pays with his life for what he did to you! If I have to die to avenge your death, then so be it! You hear me, Skulker? You're going to die!" Snake cried fiercely as he took off running.

Meanwhile; Skulker had just finished robbing a gas station and began wandering through a subway tunnel. "Hee, hee! I never thought I'd get this much money by robbing that shithole! Man, I'm totally gonna buy me some hardcore porn and weed!" Skulker giggled evilly as he walked through the empty tunnel. He was completely unaware of the fact that Snake was sneaking after him, until Skulker finally got the feeling he was being followed. Snake quickly drew out his knife and readied to stab Skulker from behind, but when Skulker turned around at the last minute, Snake had to hide behind a box. "What the fuck? I could've sworn I heard someone following me! What are you trying to sell me?" Skulker called out. There was no answer, and he took off shrugging his shoulders. But while and Snake were unaware of it, two hobos were hiding behind a bench with a suitcase full of crack. "Aw, damn! I told you he was on to us!" one the hobos whispered. Skulker kept on walking, now feeling a bit more nervous than usual. Snake followed after him, readying his knife. Skulker kept turning around to catch whoever was chasing after him, but Snake kept on hiding before Skulker could even catch him. Skulker started to get into a panic and hyperventilate. "I ain't interested in whatever you're selling man! So fuck off!" Skulker cried as he took off running. He ran on and on through the empty tunnels, until at least he felt alone. "Whew! Maybe I'm just going crazy, man! I guess wandering through an empty tunnel is making me go a little cuckoo in the head!" Skulker muttered. Skulker was about to walk out of the tunnel, when suddenly Snake finally made himself known. He jumped in front of Skulker from the shadows and made him cry out as he dropped his bag of money. "GOING SOMEWHERE, DARREL?" Snake shouted. "Holy fuck! Where did you come from?" Skulker screamed in shock. "You just earned yourself a hard earned death, asshole! You think you're going to get away with what you just did?" Snake snarled as he drew out his knife and pointed it at Skulker. "What? Oh, come on! Those stupid beaners back at the gas station were practically asking to be robbed! It's no big deal!" Skulker complained.

Snake slashed at Skulker's face, making him cry out as he felt his eye being cut. "I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT THAT ASSHOLE! I'M TALKING ABOUT WHAT YOU DID TO SAMUS!" Snake shouted. Skulker growled furiously as he held his bleeding face. "What the fuck are you talking about, asshole?" Skulker lied through gritted teeth. "Don't you dare tell me that you don't remember what you just did! You remember Samus Aran? The young blonde woman you decided to murder in cold blood back at Shadow Moses Island! You telling me that you don't remember murdering her?" Snake shouted. Skulker lost his patience and snapped. "FUCK YOU, YOU STUPID SKINHEAD! WHAT THE FUCK DOES SHE EVEN MATTER TO YOU ANYWAY?" Skulker shouted. A train rushed by them both suddenly and without warning, but Snake could still be heard. "EVERYTHING!" he screamed as he powerfully kicked Skulker away and against the speeding train. Skulker cried out as he was banged against the moving train, but he managed to stumble back towards Snake and throw some punches at him. Snake repeatedly slashed at Skulker with his knife, making him cry out as blood splattered in the air and on the walls. Skulker however got really mad and kicked Snake against the wall before savagely punching him. Snake roared with fury as he tackled Skulker to the ground and began beating him in the face with as much fury as he could muster. "YOU TOOK MY ONLY SOURCE OF HAPPINESS AND CRUSHED IT TO DUST, DARREL! NOW I'M GOING TO CRUSH YOU!" Snake raged as he grabbed Skulker's throat and began choking him and shaking him as he beat him senseless. Skulker growled as he forced Snake away with his feet and made him fly out of the tunnel and onto the bridge. Skulker rushed towards Snake and threw powerful punches, but Snake punched and kicked back twice as angrily.

They both raged against each other for several minutes above the rickety old bridge, until finally Snake tackled Skulker off the bridge and kept furiously punching and kicking him as they both fell down. Skulker growled as he tried to fight back, but Snake beat him senselessly with his fists before pinning him down to the ground with his feet and knocked the wind out of him. "It's time to pay, Darrel! It's time for you to pay for all the horrible things you've done to me and Samus all these years!" Snake cried as he grabbed Skulker and threw him into a newspaper stand. Skulker cried out as he was smashed into the stands, but he roared with fury as he busted himself free of the debris. "I've been wanting to fuck you up all these years, and now I'll finally break your little ass!" Skulker snarled. "I'd like to see you try without arms...or legs...or a fucking body!" Snake shouted as he tackled him and began beating him again. Skulker got dirty and grabbed Snake by the face and smashed his head against the hard concrete floor, until he finally stomped on his back and then threw him onto a bench and smashed it up. Snake surprisingly jumped back up and charged towards Skulker, throwing powerful punches at him. He was beyond enraged for Samus's death and was not going to stop until Skulker was dead. Skulker screamed as he punched back and even went so far as to grab his own knife and stab it in Snake's gut. Snake cried out as he was stabbed, but he toughened it out and pushed Skulker into a pillar. He grabbed out the knife from his wound and furiously stabbed it into Skulker's chest and finally stabbed it into his neck. Skulker gurgled out blood and screamed a blood curdling cry as he was stabbed, but he grabbed Snake by the neck and threw him away into the train tracks.

Snake coughed up blood and gasped for breath as he was slammed against the wall and fell facedown on the tracks, but Skulker wanted him to suffer. He tackled Snake to the ground and started beating him within an inch of his life before finally choking him by the neck as he held him in the air. Skulker panted furiously and laborously as he held him in the air, and Snake just glared right back. "Well...look at the fucking hero now! You thought that you could kill me in MY TERRITORY! You're just a sad, sorry motherfucker...old man! You really thought that heartless little bitch really loved you? She despised you! She _hated_ you and kept avoiding you! Why else do you think she was always whining and crying about how unfair her life was?" Skulker seethed. "You're lying! Samus loved me more than anything in this world! It was you who kept making her life a living hell!" Snake growled. Skulker cried out angrily as he jumped up into the air and then smashed Snake back down to the ground before grabbing his legs and slamming him on his chest again. "She hated you, motherfucker! You think that was kindness she showed you? She's a fucking cunt!" Skulker roared as he grabbed Snake's legs and smashed him against a pillar. Snake screamed as Skulker bashed him around like a rag doll, until he finally threw him against the wall and made him fall on the tracks again. Skulker jumped down and grabbed Snake by the neck and held him in position as the sound of the next coming train was heard. "You hear that, old man? That's the sound of your ticket to Hell! That's the sound...of your death!" Skulker sneered. Snake growled furiously as he tried to break free, but it was no use. "Say goodbye, Snake! I hope you and Samus have the time of your lives fucking each other's brains out in Hell!" Skulker snarled. Snake got extremely pissed off as he said that; he just insulted Samus for the last time. "Stop talking to my wife like that, Darrel! If anyone's going to Hell...it's going to be you! I hope _you_ have fun fucking yourself in Hell!" Snake cried furiously as he broke free of his grip.

Snake grabbed Skulker, threw him back into the train station and leapt up before the train hit him. Snake tackled Skulker to the ground and began savagely beating him with his fists, not even giving Skulker a chance to stand back up or cry out. Snake soon unleashed all hell on Skulker. He suddenly whipped out a shotgun and shot Skulker in the shins, making him scream out in agony as he fell to his knees. "OUCH! What the fuck, man? That freaking hurt!" Skulker screamed. "You think that's bad? Well how about this?!" Snake screamed as he got out a machete and hacked off his arms. Skulker screamed loudly in howling agony as he sat there with his arms cut off and blood squirting from both ends. Not even finished, Snake drew out a powerful magnum pistol and repeatedly blasted Skulker in the stomach and chest. Blood was painted everywhere from Skulker and by the time Snake emptied his entire clip on him, he was on the ground completely bloodied up and armless. Surprisingly, Skulker was still alive. Because of this, Snake wanted to finish him off once and for all. He forced Skulker back up and grabbed out a grenade. "Oh, shit! Please don't kill me! Please spare me! I'm sorry...I'll give you anything you want! If you want money, I can get you money! Or weapons! Or knowledge of the locations of bad guys! I'll even take you to them! Just let me live; PLEASE!" Skulker cried out in cowardly fear. Snake ignored his cries and shoved the grenade into his throat, and then stepped back and watched as Skulker choked and gagged on the grenade. Skulker managed to scream and spit out blood before he finally blew up to smithereens. Skulker's legs waddled around a bit before they finally fell back; Skulker was dead at last. "I hope you burn in Hell quickly, motherfucker!" Snake snapped as he spat at him. Snake turned around and began walking home with a limp; he felt satisfied now that Skulker had paid with his life.

By the time he finally got home, it was dark. The minute Snake snuck inside, he was met up by all of his friends. They looked quite concerned and upset for obvious reasons. "There you are, Snake! We've been looking all over for you! Where have you been?" Zelda scolded. "We were worried sick!" Sonic added. "It doesn't matter, now." Snake sighed as he sat down. "It does too matter! What happened to you? How did you get all bloody and bruised like that?" Link cried. "I found him...and I made him pay for what he's done! It's over now!" Snake said with a wince. "That looks terrible, Snake! You need to see a doctor!" Peach said as she looked at him and observed him. "I said I'm fine!" Snake snapped. "No you're not, Snake. You need to be careful!" Zelda said sternly. Snake slammed his fist on the coffee table and startled everyone. "GOD DAMN IT! I SAID THAT I'M FINE! I AVENGED SAMUS'S DEATH BY HUNTING DOWN AND KILLING SKULKER! THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS TO ME NOW; HE'S DEAD AND SAMUS'S DEATH HAS BEEN AVENGED! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I HAD TO GO THROUGH TO DO THAT?" Snake shouted. Everyone was stunned into silence, until Sonic spoke up to break the silence. "You...killed him? Dude! That's not what Samus would've wanted you to do, Snake." Sonic said calmly. "Bullshit she wouldn't! If it was me that was sadistically murdered by that sick fuck, she'd hunt him down and kill him too!" Snake snapped. "Snake, listen to me. Samus meant the whole world to us; you, me, and everyone else here! But before she went missing, Samus gave me something very important to keep until she was sure that you were ready to receive it. I think you should look at it now!" Sonic said as he got out a note.

Snake took it and scoffed, thinking it was some mushy love letter. But he was extremely surprised to find out otherwise. This is what the letter said:

_Dear Snake,_

_I have been doing a lot of thinking recently these past few days. Ever since I realized my long lost daughter Stacy was still alive, I kept thinking about her. But when I remembered getting married to you, I realized that I had all that I needed to fix this puzzle. Snake...Stacy is the missing piece to our puzzle. She will help complete our family and make our love stronger. Even if, by some freak chance, I am not around...I want you to be there and raise her as if I were still here. Stacy was and always has been, my little pride and joy in a dark time in my life. If you remember, I told you that I had made a lot of mistakes in my past life. But Stacy is nothing near a mistake! I'll never forget the wise words of what my mother told me when I was young. God can take anything that might seem like a mistake and turn into something good. You know what? I think I know what God wanted me to do with my life all along. It was right in front of my face this whole time and took me now just to realize it! It was you and Stacy. I want you to do me a favor...find Stacy for me and bring her into our family; help me to complete our love and make our lives better. With our combined love for one another...nobody, not even Skulker, could tear us apart! If I die before I am able to see my daughter again, take good care of her for me, ok? I love you always; here in this present time and in the eternal afterlife!_

_Samus Aran XOXOXO_

Snake crumbled up the note and began to cry; he knew that he couldn't disappoint Samus now. Even though she wasn't here, he knew that he had to do this last favor for her. "Does anybody know where she might be? Stacy?" Snake asked at last. "I think she lives in Dreary Lane. Why?" Captain Falcon replied. "I need to see her." Snake said. "Snake, please." Zelda objected. "NO! I made a promise to her that I intended to keep, and I'm not about to stop there!" Snake shouted. "Snake, listen to me! Before Samus died, she told me that Stacy was angry with her. What if she doesn't want to come home with us?" Zelda cried. "Then that's a risk I'm willing to take. I've got to try!" Snake said as he took off. He drove off to Dreary Lane and found Stacy's house; there she was, sitting on the front porch all calm. Stacy was about 15 years old, and was quite lean and muscular, yet beautiful. Just like her mother. Snake parked in the driveway and walked up to her, feeling a bit nervous. What was she going to say to him? Would she be upset at him and yell at him to go away? Or was she expecting him? "Stacy Aran?" Snake began after clearing his throat. Stacy stood up and stared at Snake; she had tears in her eyes. "Yes?" she asked with a heavy voice. "I need to ask you something. Will you...will you be willing to come home with me?" Snake asked. Stacy looked up at him with tears pouring down her face. "What?" she asked. "I'm sorry, I meant to say-" Snake began. "I know that mom's dead. I heard about her funeral in the news! I never thought this day would come, Snake!" Stacy wept. "Wait! You know who I am?" Snake asked in surprise. Stacy nodded as she stood up. "Mom told me all about you, Snake. And she's right; you are a handsome looking soldier. But I know what the real reason is of why you're here. The answer's no! I can't go back there to that mansion; there's just too many memories!" Stacy explained with bitter tears. Snake sighed as he touched her shoulder. "I understand, Stacy. But your mother made me keep a promise that I have to keep. But to be quite honest with you, I'm not so sure if I can stay there either. Maybe...you and I could find a place to stay?" Snake suggested. "I appreciate your concern, Snake. But I have to move on with my life...and I think you better do the same. It's what she would've wanted!" Stacy whispered.

Snake nodded his head and sighed before he kissed her forehead; she was right. It was time to move on; no matter how painful it was. "Thank you. I guess I'll be leaving now." Snake said. "Snake, wait! I have to give you something." Stacy said as she got out another note. She handed it to him and smiled warmly. "It should make you feel a lot better after reading it. Before she and I made our seperate ways, she asked me to give that to you when the time was right." Stacy explained. "Thank you, Stacy. You stay out of trouble, ok?" Snake said. Stacy nodded before walking back into her house. Snake sighed as he opened up the note. This is what it read.

_Dear, Snake_

_The last couple of years with you have been my best. Even though it breaks my heart to say this, I don't think now is the best time for a family. I thought it would be at this time, but I realized that there are bigger things up ahead that are waiting for us in the near future. Stacy and I have not been getting along that well lately, and I frankly cannot blame her. Still; I love her enough to forgive her of her coldness and anger towards me, and I must ask you to do the same if she refuses to have anything to do with you. You see, she's been really upset and depressed because she feels so lost and alone in this big empty world. I can't always be there for her to take care of her, and she knows it. The last fight I had with her before she and I left each other was a pretty serious one. She told me off and claimed she didn't want to be the child of a whore, and be labled as a whore's child. I slapped her and called her an ungrateful child...something I regret even to this day. But as I look back at that day, I realized that she was right. The mistakes I made had a drastic effect on her, and now I know it's effecting you. Maybe it would've been better if I had died back home with my parents...but if I did, then I never would've had the chance to have Stacy or meet you. Snake...even if she refuses to be with you, please watch after her. She's the only thing that matters to me now...that and your happiness. Before I die, I want you to know two very important things. First: I want to apologize for all the fights that I've gotten into with you. I know that you had every right to be angry at me for what I've done and said to you, and I wouldn't be surprised if you hated me. I may not even be surprised if you hate me now. But I want you to know that I love you no matter what. I forgave you a long time ago. I'm sure you've heard me say that I love you a million times and I know you must've heard me say I'm sorry a million times. But I'm also sure that you've never heard me say that you're right about everything. Second: I leave two important gifts behind if and when I die. First, I want you to have Stacy! Second...I want you to know that I'll always be with you. Maybe not in the flesh...but in the spirit and the heart. I will always and forever love you!_

_With undying love,_

_Samus Aran_

***Well, there you have it! Hope you all enjoyed this little oneshot! If not, then I can't make you! Thank you and God Bless!* :)**


End file.
